kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayato Hyuga
'First Name' Hayato ' 'Last Name Hyuga 'IMVU Username' KaladraxBlackwing 'Nickname (optional)' (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) 'Age & Date of Birth' May, 14,' 83 A.N. ))'' '''Gender Male 'Ethnicity' Kasaigakurian 'Height' 6'0" 'Weight' 170lb 'Blood Type' A- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Hyuga main family's Juinjutsu. Explained in his Backstory. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hy%C5%ABga_Main_Family%27s_Juinjutsu 'Affiliation' Kasaigakure 'Relationship Status' Single Personality Hayato is quiet, strict, harsh, and always serious. On the exterior Hayato comes off as a asshole. Throughout his life, Hayato was always looked down on by the Head family of the Hyuga, despite his efforts, he never received praise, and always punished for his mistakes. Aside from this, Hayato has seen many of his comrades die; he bared the burden of knowing he could not protect them. This was during his early age as a Genin. Because of this Hayato became distant from normal human interaction. Everyone he ever cared for had perished. This hardened his heart at a very early age. Hayato receded from others, though maintaining teamwork. He stoped making connections, to guard his heart from the pain. Hayato became serious and spent every free moment training to become stronger, faster and smarter. The result was him becoming a Chuunin. He showed Genius lvl IQ, and lead his team through many successful missions with 0 casualties. He has come close to death many times, as he sacrificed his body to save his team, while avoiding lethal damage. Through his survivability, success rates, and self-sacrificing tendencies to protect his comrades though he holds no feelings, lead to his promotion to Jonin. Because of his life, Hayato was very strict, and harsh with those he had trained, he felt it would produce excellent ninja which could one day surpass him. Because Hayato was always serious, distant, strict, and quiet, he did not have the distractions to interfere with the mission, and the safety of his team. '' 'Nindo (optional) Within foolish, and carefree behavior, leads the path to the death of your comrads, yourself, and even the destruction of the village. '''Bloodline/Clan Hyuga, Branch family. '' Short Bio: Taijutsu specialists, born with the Byakugan, the second of the two "eye" clans. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. 'Family' ''( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) 'Ninja Class' Jonin 'Element One' None 'Element Two' (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig) ( You don't need to choose to have a second element, its an option. Some great figures within Naruto didn't have a Chakra Nature at all.) 'Weapon of choice' Fists, and weighted ribbon. 'Strengths' Taijutsu, Chakra Control, and Byakugan techniques. Hayato is extremely inteligent and detail oriented, it is rare for him to be traped in Genjutsu for long. He is extremely accurate in his strikes, and with his Byuakugan he can hit even the smallest target with relitive ease. ' 'Weaknesses Hayto does not have many weaknesses, but one Major weakness is he is limited to the wind Element. His personality can be a weakness as well, making others less willing to help him in a bind. His immune system and ability to heal are also very weak. '' 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Weighted hair tie. x1 Weighted Ribbon. x1 Smoke bomb x3 Food pill. x10 Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now': Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total:69 'Jutsu List' http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist_Art_One_Blow_Body http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Mountain_Crusher http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_One_Hundred_Twenty-Eight_Palms http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Sixty-Four_Palms http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Thirty-Two_Palms http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Vacuum_Palm http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Vacuum_Wall_Palm http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Step_Twin_Lion_Fists http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Palm_Bottom http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Protection_of_the_Eight_Trigrams_Sixty-Four_Palms http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist_Art_One_Blow_Body Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Created Jutsu's Kiss of the Dragon----- (S-Rank.) ''' '''The user uses a acupuncture needle or other source of needle, smaller than a senbon, to pierce the back of an opponent's neck. The puncture is right in the middle of the spinal cord where the skull and spinal cord connects to the cerebal cortex. The attack Traps all the body's blood in the head and causes side effects of Quadriplegia (Paralysis), bleeding form the head's orifices, and at end result a very paintful death via brain Aneurysm. The user requires such precice accuracy, only given by byakugan. (Parent Jutsu: Water Needle (If use with a water needle.)) (Idea derived from Jet Li's Kiss of the dragon. '''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiss_of_the_Dragon) (Not yet obtained in Rp, and waiting approval.) Allies'/'Enemies' ''( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) '' 'Background Information' (In progress, will be posted soon.) 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:''' Category:Kasaigakure Category:Unapproved